Alison and Noel
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis is only 16 and Noel Khan is 20, but for them it doesn't matter that they're not the same age.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison and Noel**

 **Alison DiLaurentis is only 16 and Noel Khan is 20, but for them it doesn't matter that they're not the same age.**

Noel know that Alison is sex crazy and has a crush on him and Alison know that Noel has a big cock and can last long during sex.

"What's up?" says Alison as she walk up to Noel at the mall.

"The same as yesterday, Ali." says Noel.

"Please, let today be the day when you fuck my lil' pussy." says Alison.

"I like you, but you're under 18, remember?" says Noel.

"Since when do you care. That girl you fucked...uh...Amy...she was only 14 so you can fick me too." says Alison.

"Okay the, baby." says Noel.

"Nice. Let's go find a bathroom. And don't worry about condom, just cum in me." says Alison.

"If that's what you want my sexy little slut." says Noel.

"Fuck, yeah! Me do want it sooo much." says Alison.

"Alright then." says Noel. "I hope your tiny pussy can take my big cock."

"My pussy isn't that small. I've practiced with my dildo." says Alison.

"That's good." says Noel. "You'll enjoy this, girl."

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ali, you're erotic." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Here's a bathroom." says Noel.

Noel and Alison enter the bathroom and locks the door.

"Fuck me and cum in me." says Alison as she pull off her clothes.

Noel says nothing as he pull off his jacket and unzip his jeans so his stiff 12 inch cock pops out.

"Sweet, such a big cock." says Alison in joy.

Noel takes a seat on the toilet and Alison plop down on his cock.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Alison as Noel's cock slide up into her wet pussy.

Noel takes a firm, but gentle grasp on Alison's waist and bounce her up and down and up and down on his hard cock.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alison and she really do enjoy it.

"Fuck, yeah! Ali, you're a powerful slut." says Noel.

"Thanks! Do you love my pussy?" moans Alison.

"Sure, baby. You have a damn sexy pussy." says Noel.

"Of course I do, Noel. I'm Ali D, ya know." says Alison, all sexy.

"You sure are one of a kind, Ali. No doubt about it." says Noel.

Noel bounce Alison faster on his cock.

"Mmm, yeah! Bang my lil' pussy...feels sooo freakin' awesome." moans Alison.

"I bet it does my sexy girl." says Noel.

"No fear. Little naughty me enjoy this so fucking much." moans Alison.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Noel.

"Mmm, feels like your cock grew even bigger. Ali like." moans Alison.

"Thanks, baby." moans Noel.

"Fuck me harder." moans Alison.

Noel fuck harder.

"Yes! Give it to me...holy shit, so sexy!" moans Alison, sounding like a horny porn star.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Noel.

"Mmm, it feels fuckin' wonderful." moans Alison.

"It's good for me too, baby." moans Noel.

"Shit...yeah!" moans Alison. "Do me, do me as if I was a hooker."

"Hell, yeah, baby!" moans Noel. "I hope you truly enjoy this."

"I fuckin' love this sexy shit. It's the best. It's erotic." moans Alison.

"Good girl. I enjoy it as well. I truly do, Ali." moans Noel.

"Am I your new private slut now?" moans Alison, all sexy and horny.

"Yes, babe." says Noel.

"Yes!" says a happy Alison.

Alison gently push away Noel's hands from her waist and starts to ride his cock on her own.

"Yes, Ali. Fuck me. It feels so damn good." moans Noel and he really do enjoy it.

"Yeah. I'm fuckin' you!" moans Alison. "Holy shit, so sexy!"

"Make me cum, Ali..." moans Noel.

"I will." says Alison.

Alison ride Noel with passion and speed.

"Ahhhh, holy crap!" moans Noel as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Happy?" says Noel.

"Yeah! That was amazing. You sure know how to fuck girls." says a very happy Alison.

"Of course, Ali. sex is one of five things I'm a master at." says Noel.

"And what's the other four?" says Alison.

"Being awesome, bully the weak, fight and make money." says Noel.

"Cool. Sexy." says Alison.

"Do you really like me?" says Noel.

"I do, Noel. You're the guy I love." says Alison as she put her clothes back on.

"Thanks, Alison. You're a cool chick, much more mature than other girls your age." says Noel as he put his cock back in his jeans and put his jacket back on.

"I'm glad you like me. Do you know that Aria has a crush on you too?" says Alison.

"I know, but I don't like her. You're much more sexy than she is." says Noel.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison. "Don't tell Aria that I had sex with you."

"Of course not. This is our secret, baby." says Noel as he grab Alison's ass and squeeze ia bit in a sexy way.

"So you like my ass? Nice!" says a happy Alison.

"Yeah. Girls like you often has a sexy ass." says Noel.

"My ass is beautiful." says Alison.

"It truly is." says Noel.

"Next time I wanna give you a blowjob." says Alison.

"Do you know how?" says Noel.

"Yeah. I've watched porn." says Alison.

"Oh...! That explains why you did ride me so sexy." says Noel.

"Yeah. I've seen Tera P porn and learned how to have slutty sex." says Alison.

"Cool. Tera P is a sexy porn star. I've jerked off to her a few times." says Noel.

"Nice. See ya." says Alison as she leave the bathroom.

2 days later.

"Ali, do you know if Noel likes me?" says Aria.

"Sorry. You're not his type. Not slutty enough." says Alison.

"Oh, guess I have to find a guy who like me for me." says Aria.

"That's a good idea." says Alison.

"Yeah, you're probably right." says Aria.

5 hours later.

"Fuck me, please." says Alison as she enter Noel's bedroom.

"Alright, baby." says Noel.

"Yeah!" says a happy Alison as she pull off her top and jeans.

"Get ready." says Noel.

"I'm gonna suck your cock." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Noel, unzip his jeans and starts to suck his cock.

"Slow, baby. Suck it slow my sexy girl." moans Noel.

Alison does what Noel tell her to.

"Yes, like that. Slow and erotic, like they did it in 1937." moans Noel.

Alison smile. She enjoy sucking Noel's cock.

"Ahhh, yes, baby." moans Noel.

Alison gently rub Noel's balls while she keep on sucking his cock.

"Damn, Ali...you're so sexy!" moans Noel.

Alison smile. She's happy that Noel enjoy what she do.

"Damn, keep going..." moans Noel. "It feels good."

5 minutes later.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you." says Noel.

"Yeah." says Alison with a cute smile.

Alison goes on all 4 on the bed.

Noel slide his cock into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her from behind.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Alison. "Holy shit, so sexy!"

"Fuck, yeah, baby." moans Noel.

"Do me! Pretend that I'm a porn star." moans Alison.

"Okay, Ali." moans Noel, fucking harder.

"Mmm, like that. Deep in my sweet pussy." moans Alison.

"You've got a very erotic pussy." says Noel.

"Thanks, man." moans Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuckin' crap!" moans Noel as he cum deep in the bottom of Alison's 16 year old pussy.

"Mmm, holy shit...yes!" moans a very happy Alison as she get an awesome orgasm.

"That was sexy." says Noel.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Noel, why don't you wanna fuck me again? You told me that I'm erotic." says a girl named Bella Gardner.

"I've found a girl who's much better to fuck than you ever been." says Noel.

"Who?" says Bella.

"That's not for you to know. Here, take this and buy something cute for yourself, baby." says Noel as he give Bella 400 dollars.

"Ya give me a stinky 400 bucks? That's not gonna replace your cock." says Bella in anger.

"Take it or leave it, sweetie. You're not fun to fuck anymore, go." says Noel.

Bella put the money in her bag and starts to cry and run away.

"Silly loser." says Noel.

The next day.

"Ali, is it true that you have a thing for Noel Khan?" says Spencer.

"No, of course not. I only flirt with him for fun." says Alison, all sassy and badass.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Fuck, yeah." says Alison in ahard cold tone.

"Whatever floats your boat." says Spencer.

"Whatever floats your shit, Hastings." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice." says Spencer.

"Spencer, lick asshole." says Alison.

"Don't go down that road with me." says Spencer.

"Fine! Sorry..." says Alison.

"Good. I forgive you." says Spencer.

The next day.

Alison and Noel are alone at the Grille.

"Wanna get fucked, right here on the table?" says Noel.

"Sounds kinky and fun, but isn't that against the law?" says Alison.

"No 'cause we're alone here. I payed for privacy." says Noel.

"Alright then...take me as if I was a porn star." says Alison.

"Okay, baby." says Noel as he take a sip of his wine.

Noel stands up and unzip his jeans so his cock pop out.

Alison pull off her dress and panties, but leave her bra on.

"Ready." says Alison as she place herself on her back on the table.

"I'll fuck you." says Noel as he thrust his cock into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy! Feels like I'm a Pam A, back when she still looked good." moans Alison.

"You're much more sexy than that old hoe. She's ugly these days." says Noel as he fuck Alison harder.

"Awww! So sexy...bang me!" moans Alison, who enjoy being fucked hard.

"Alright, Ali." moans Noel, fucking even harder.

Alison enjoy it.

She's sex crazy so a hard fuck does not hurt her. Just the opposite. She love it.

"Mmmm, yeah! Right in my pussy. It feels so damn good." moans Alison.

"You like hard sex huh?" says Noel, teasing Alison a bit in a friendly way.

"Yeah, hard sex is so erotic. That's the type of porn I watch when mom's not home." moans Alison.

"Learning from porn. Nice." says Noel. "Did the same when I was your age."

"Cool. When mom's not home and my friends aren't around, I watch porn." says Alison.

"Sexy." says Noel.

"Fuck, yeah!" says Alison with a smile that woul make most men's cock hard.

"Where do you want me to cum, Ali, pussy or somewhere else?" says Noel.

"In my pussy, of course. Any other place would be a waste of your load of cum my friend." moans Alison.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Noel as he push his cock all the way in Alison and cum hard.

"Mmm, sooo damn sexy!" moans Alison as she get a cute otgasm.

"Thanks, Ali." says Noel.

The next day.

"Ali, are you and Noel Khan 'doing it'...?" says Hanna.

"No, silly lil' Hanna-Boo. Of course not." says Alison.

"You and him flirt...like a lot." says Hanna.

"We do, for fun. He and I have nothing serious goin' on. Never ever would I let that rich evil perv slide his schlong into my love hole. Not even if I got several hundreds of thousands of dollars." says Alison.

"Okay...whatever..." says Hanna.

"Yeah, Hefty Hanna. No need for you to sneak around in my sexy love life." says Alison, all sassy and badass.

"Do ya have a love life?" says Aria as she enter the room. "Ali, you don't do love, you hook up. Fuck and dump, as some people call it."

"I used to, but now I have a guy. He's sexy." says Alison with a casual smile.

"Who is he?" says Aria.

"For now his name has to remain a secret. You'll find out when he and I are ready." says Alison as she take sip of her orange juice.

"Alright then. I respect your privacy." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Alison.

"No problem, Ali. I understand that you need your secrets." says Aria.

"I'm glad you do." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, want me to lick your pussy?" says Noel.

"I'd love that." says Alison as she unzip her jeans. She wear no panties.

"Mmm, your pussy smell good." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Alison, all sexy and seductive.

Noel starts to lick Alison's beautiful pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck! So good, lick me." moans Alison.

Noel gently rub Alison's sexy ass.

"Sexy! Touch my buns, yes..." moans Alison, all sexy.

"Mmm, your buns are fuccking cute." says Noel. "Want to get fucked in you ass sometime?"

"No, thanks. I'm kinky and sexual, but no cock in my butt...no, never." says Alison.

"I respect that, just wanted to know." says Noel.

"I understand...lick faster." moans Alison.

Noel lick faster.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Alison. "Sexy...erotic...so good."

22 minutes later.

"Holy crap! So sexy!" moans a happy Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like a porn star." says Noel with a nice sweet smile.

Noel usually only smile in evil, but he like Alison a lot so he feel comfortable with showing his sweet side with her.

"Thanks! Been watching a lot of porn and learned how sex works." says Alison.

"Okay. Porn's quite nice huh?" says Noel.

"Yeah. I love porn." says Alison. "Especially hardcore porn with hard fucks, loud moans and splashin' cumshots, blowjobs and all that sexy stuff that makes me so dang horny."

"You sure know a lot for a girl who's only 16." says Noel.

"Just wait until I'm 18. Then I'll be a super-slut." says Alison.

"I sure look forward to that." says Noel.

"What makes ya think that I will still let you fuck me when I'm 18...?" says Alison, teasing Noel a bit in a friendly way.

"I know you can't resist my cock, Ali." says Noel in a confident manly tone. "You won't find another man like me in Rosewood."

"True. You're one of a kind and very sexy." says Alison.

"So are you." says Noel.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison, all cute and happy.

"It's going to be sexy when you're 18, Ali. Of course you're already a very erotic girl, but I'm sure it will be even better once you've become a woman in every way." says Noel.

"You bet I'll be sexy." says Alison.

"Yeah, babe." says Noel.

"Please call me sexy bitch instead of babe." says Alison.

"Okay, sexy bitch." says Noel.

"Fuck, yeah!" says a happy Alison with a sexy smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
